Let's Go
by BFire92
Summary: Megamind has something improtant to talk to Roxanne about. He has recieved his 'files' from a test that was done many years ago, showing that his DNA is so similar to humans that he and Roxanne can -as he self said it- reproduce.


_Families are like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts. ~Author Unknown  
_

**

* * *

**

**Let's Go****...**

"Megamind, I'm home!" Roxanne entered the not-so-very-evil lair, or _home_, as she had called it the past five months.

"I'm here, Roxie," Megamind's voice answered from the living quarters, somewhere between the walls of inventions, boxes and gadgets. Roxanne smiled and followed it. The day at work had been long; all day she'd been looking forwards to driving home. After working non-stop all day, there was few things better than falling down on the leather couch and snuggling up against her very own blue alien. It was thanks to him she'd gotten a minute off earlier, just to check her phone.

Megamind had sent her a message; _'Got 2 talk 2 u. LOL'_. The 'LOL'-thing she had overlooked. It was a cute habit her boyfriend had, believing it meant 'lots of love'. She surely didn't mind!

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Roxanne asked as she got to the couch. Megamind was (much unlike him) sitting very still, his cape on the table and in his hands… a thick file. "And what's that?"

He looked up at her and gave her a very quick 'welcome home 'smile before his face went tense again.

"Er... well, this is what I wanted to talk to you about, Roxanne. They decided to send me my files," Megamind said, very slowly.

"Who decided to send you what?" Roxanne frowned. She wasn't sure if this was something good or not.

"You see," he said, throwing the file on the coffee table so that he could use his hands to gesticulate. "Before they sent me to shool, some scientists did some... tests... and..."

"Wait? Tests? What sorts of _tests?" _

Megamind got the vibes. If it was something he didn't want, it was for his girlfriend to 'go all gangsta' on a group of now retired scientists. He tried to calm her down by raising his hands, showing that there was nothing to get upset over. Even if it possibly was...

"Nothing important! Some DNA and...stuff... but, well, most of it I've later figured out myself. After all, I _am _a genius, and I do own my own lab!" A bit of his cocky old self came back, but quickly disappeared again. "But there were a few things that I didn't know."

"What, Megamind?"

He sighed and took her hands in his, making her sit down on the couch with him, before taking a deep breath.

"OK, here it goes. Apparently my species is _very_ familiar to the human species. Actually, I resemble a human even more a chimpanzee," he started, not taking his eyes off hers.

"And that means..." Where was he going with this? His eyes were begging for something; for her to understand what he was trying to say.

"Roxanne, do you remember I told you that I couldn't promise you a..." Megamind cleared his throat.

"... a family?"

Roxanne nodded. It was almost a year ago since the subject had come up, a point among others, in a list over things Megamind could never promise. She suddenly felt a knot tie in her stomach.

"Well... when two species are this alike..." Megamind cleared his throat again. "It means we, _in theory_, can reproduce..." he finished very slowly.

The knot was suddenly no knot anymore. It had turned into hundreds of joyful butterflies, trying to escape Roxanne's body. She felt a smile starting to grow. Reproduce? They could...could have a..!

Megamind noticed the sparkle of hope in her eyes. Before it had the chance to turn into a firework, he quickly added:

"But...! There is a 'but', Roxanne! First of all; when two different species rep-produce, their offspring is often sterile!"

The sparkle and the butterflies calmed down a bit, but didn't quite die. Roxanne blinked.

"Sterile?"

"It's very common when two species reproduce."

"We'd have to take that into consideration," she said. The thought of having to explain that to a... a child or even a _teen _was surely scary. _'I'm sorry, hon, but you're sterile'._ A chill went down her back. But then again... They weren't _sure _it would be.

"And second; we have _no idea _about how a possible offspring would look like! There are several ways to inherit parent's feno- and genotype!" Megamind started to breathe heavily as his brain suddenly changed to science modus. "It could have my head, your head, or a mix, or end up with something in the middle, it could be blue, it could be pink, it could be bald, it could be..."

"Megs, you're babbling," Roxanne said. Megamind blinked as she got him out of his thoughts. He gave out a sigh.

"Yes, I am... Sorry."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on his head.

"It's OK." Then she captured his face in her hands so that she could look him straight into those illegally green eyes.

"Listen, I've been thinking about this for a while. A lot. And if we can, then I want to. The question is, Megs; do you?"

Megamind's sad face grew into a hopeful smile. He removed her hands from his face so that he could hold them in his own blue ones. Moving his eyes from the united hands, he met hers.

"Roxanne, there is _nothing_ in the world I want more then to have a baby with you."

The butterflies were back for full, making her happier than ever; their faces cracked into huge grins. The tickling from the butterflies wanted her to scream out in joy, but she controlled herself.

"So this mean..." she whispered, her pulse reaching 100. Suddenly the butterflies got control of their bodies and they jumped off the couch.

"I'll go throw away some condoms!"

"I'm officially off the pill!"

But neither moved, instead they stood frozen to the floor, still grinning, trying to take in what they had just decided.

"We're going to have a baby," Roxanne said.

"A real family," he mused.

Her brows suddenly frowned as she started to think hard. Counting on her fingers, she said; "You know; if I'm not mistaking, I think I'm ovulating around these days." She kept counting, trying to check the dates.

Megamind froze. Roxanne looked at his blank face. She suddenly got worried; maybe had he changed his mind?

He hadn't. Megamind snapped out of it, his face staring determined at hers as he grabbed her by the hand.

"Let's go..."

* * *

**'Don't want you for a weekend... dududdududu.. Don't want you for a night...'**

**The 'LOL' meaning 'lots of love' is from Phantom Misfit's story 'Memoirs of Megamind'. **

**All the characters belongs to DreamWorks, even if I wouldn't mind them being mine.**

** Well, this is what comes out when you are interested in biology O.o Usually an offspring of two different species is sterile. **


End file.
